changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistypaw's Poetry
(Editor's Note: All of these (as well as the Melitha stories and Mistypaw's Tale) were gathered from the defunct fansite Mistypaw's Pooka Place. Given that all of these are by the same author, and some are about Changeling, some aren't, I saw it fit to publish them together rather than break them up. I considered leaving them behind, but I am devoted to putting up as much Changeling material as possible. I just hope I haven't sacrificed any quality of this site in doing so.) By Mistypaw The Mask See my face the mask that lies It's eyes are sparkling It's smiling wide Made of the hardest of metals Forged in the hottest of flames Behind it lies a void Inside this hides my pain The pain has a mask of its own It hides in the dark of my heart All alone No one can find it From shame it is safe This mask is of crystal One tear on it's face Represents all of the dreams laid to waste Worlds Within Magic, Faeries, Witches, Ghosts Don't exist, some people boast But they don't know just what is We are small, Our world is big Much larger than as it seems For more resides in you and me Seek within your mind and soul To find the knowledge you yearn to know Too Tired! Don't ask me to walk To stalk or to talk I won't cause i'm simply too tired. Don't ask me why I'll only just sigh With a great big cry I'm tired! So please leave me be For if you were like me You'd know what I mean. I'm too tired! Cats Walking down some alley Or stalking through the night Catching things of prey Like lizards, rodents, rats, or mice Each are very different As daylight is to night Some like to run wild While others are held tight Special Person It takes a special person To talk with To work with To share with It takes a special person Who knows when to laugh Who knows when to be silent Who knows when to ask questions It takes a special person A person that cares A person that knows just what to do A person that is always ready to help It takes a special person Someone full of surprises Someone who's fun to be with Someone willing to do all they can It takes a special person To be a friend To be a lover To make a difference Once upon a time.... In a land far far away ::::At least thats what they always say Mermaids played deep in the sea ::::But it was a different world, you see? Witches, dragons, and gryphons did fly ::::But here you will never see them in the sky And unicorns ran through enchanted woods ::::But don't think it's real, it'll do you no good. This is a world of work and of rules There aren't any princes or magical jewels You can find that world, I tell you no lie And that world can become this one If your brave and do try Live by your own rules and this world is yours To bend into any shape, meet any cause Anything can be, if you only believe And never give up in the magic of dreams. Initiation I walk along the beach All alone bare feet Along the waters edge While all the all the world does sleep I look behind, towards the road Where all day cars go by Those who care not for the earth Later they shall cry I walk along the shore And soon the road is gone In it’s place a forest In my ears birdsong As the moon plays on the waves Around me forms a mist My heart and breath in rhythm And from this world I drift On top of a high rock Behind me are the trees Before me lies a field Beyond that lies the sea In the field people dance By the full moon light Around a crater full of rocks In which a fire ignites The fire stretches for the sky Out steps a Woman and Man People cheer and sing for them As they walk hand in hand To the water they wander Into the moon they fly The People try to follow At the shore they stand and cry I watch then fly And I too rise Towards the moon Through the sky A silver light engulfs me Within it I’m reborn The silver light becomes me And to this light I’m sworn I awake on the beach where I started Above me the tree branches sway I know that the light is inside me And will stay within me always Coming of Age Children of the world I love you all the same I like watching you play Your simple playground games Mom and Daddy kiss goodnight And lay you on the bed Head upon your pillow Dreams inside your head But one day you’ll wake up Innocent no more No drapes to hide the sunlight Life knocking at your door You take some steps and stumble Unsure how to proceed You trip and fall, For help you call The knocking your only lead I know it’s hard to answer The door that seems so far You see your bed behind you Resisting it is hard The door is hard to open The lock is hard to turn The light is harsh and blinding The pain is hard to learn Yet it’s something we all do And if you let me I’ll help you To find your way and face the day For life can be fun too Many How can so many be so blind? Jesus, Buddha, Allah, God and Goddess Made all of us many shades Of black, white, and red But what does color matter? American, Oriental, African What does location matter? We all have souls One There is no One True Way There is no One True Color There is no One True God But there is One Way, One Color, One God All the different Ways together All the different Colors together All the different Gods together Equal One The Old Ancient Ways Does no one now feel the call To hearken the old ancient ways To pray to a Goddess as well as a God To sit around hearth fires and say That we are all one with each other And that each person has their own way This is how it used to be When we lived by the old ancient ways Then dominant people with dominant ways Came forth from the mountains and seas To burn and to hang all those who dared To see things differently So those voices that made themselves silent And those with their pleas left unheard Ran to the mountains and hid in the hills Quietly spreading the word That one day they shall resurface But only when people are strong So they can make their own decisions And see how just one way is wrong Today the silence is broken And words long repressed do say That soon we shall be returning To live by the old ancient ways Questions Don’t ask any questions Don’t bother, don’t try It’s logic and science That tells you the lies Would you question a child If you looked in her eyes Simple understanding Hiding behind Would you question your heart If it showed you the way Or choose to ignore it Suffer one more day Would you question the stars If you looked in the sky Infinite darkness Or chances untried Don’t ask any questions Don’t bother, don’t try It’s logic and science That tells you the lies Follow your own path Dream your own dreams In life things are rarely All that they seem Magick Magick is in everything If only you would see it The sun makes trees and flowers grow Subterranean waters flow Through your hair the wind does blow And every little child knows That magick is in everything If only you would see it. Paladin’s Rede With a sword of light ::::to fend off the dark With a sword of right ::::to fend off the wrong With a sword of might ::::to defend those not strong A lion’s courage ::::to stare in danger’s eye A beaver’s persistence ::::from work not to shy An owl’s wisdom ::::to know what are lies Like a father, protect and defend Like a Mother, trust and mend Have honor and patience and never give up Keep love in your heart, God’s holy touch Longing for Lost Love Where is my dream? Where is my knight? Where is the one I've loved all my lives? Two worlds severed by ages of pain Two hearts once one, now split in twain And what could bring him back to me? For never was I a great beauty Knight of the Shining Ones was he, And I, a fairy commoner be But return to save me he has sworn To take me from where dreams are mourned And together on that day Returning through the gates of Fae Yet I fear he may not come The stars glow red and blood does run Winds blow cold and my heart grows old And through babe's mouths the end is told The sword is lost, the king is gone Hope is sheared and life is torn A knife stuck deep inside my chest And even with my dying breath I close my eyes and dare to dream My love's warm touch embracing me And in death there is no pain It comforts me as I wane To know I shall return again Mortal shell and fairy mien To await my golden knight After centuries, lives of plight Finally all shall be made right